the_100_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Griffin
'Meredith "Sky" Griffin '''is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth seasons of the 100. She is portrayed by India Eisley and Alexandra Daddario. She was the second child of Abigail and Jake Griffin, and the younger sister of Clarke Griffin. Meredith was the second illegal child to be born on The Ark, after Octavia. However, she lived nearly her entire life on Earth, after she was discovered when she was still a newborn. Jaha ordered for her to be dropped onto Earth to an unknown fate. She traveled with a boy named David, who abandoned her once they hit the ground. She was instead taken in and raised by a Trikru family. She eventually became a well respected warrior of Trikru, which made her one of the youngest. By the time she was ten she could already win fights against grown men. History Birth and Being Sent to Earth When Abby and Jake found out that they were expecting a second child, they decided to keep it a secret instead of terminating the pregnancy. They thought this baby was a blessing in disguise. Abby would wear baggy clothing to conceal her bump. She managed to make it through her pregnancy and delivery without being discovered. Clarke was 4 at the time, and was excited to be a big sister, although she knew that she couldn't talk about it outside of their living quarters. She was born on October 30, 2135. They decided to name her Meredith, in memory of Jake's mother. Theolonious Jaha finds her when she's 5 days old, concealed in the wardrobe in Abby and Jake's bedroom. He shows them mercy instead of floating them, and instead decided that the baby be sent to Earth. This crushed Jake and Abby, because they surely thought that Earth was not survivable. They would rather have their child live than them, but because the roles were reversed, it was the ultimate punishment. He assured them that the next time they committed a crime, they would be floated without hesitation. Meredith and a 14 year old boy named David were dropped onto Earth in a pod, and landed right in the middle of a Grounder village. David immediately ran off to the woods, fearing his own life. A couple named Willa and Michael took her in as their own, and named her Sky, after the place where she came from. Kidnapping and Experimentation When Sky is 8 years old, she and her older sister, Piper, who is 15 at the time, are hunting in the woods. They're supposed to be with a group and learning how to become real Trikru hunters, but they wander off. Two people grab them from behind and drug them. They pass out. When Sky wakes up she's in someone's living room. Piper is still out on the couch next to her. A woman walks in to the room. She has blonde hair and a relaxed smile. She tells Sky not to be frightened, and that her name is Jenna. Sky asks why Jenna kidnapped she and her sister, and Jenna tells her that they only wanted to take her. They took Piper, too, because she happened to be there. Jenna explains that she works for an experimental group called Charleton Laboratories, and that they've been attempting to perfect something for a long time. She and a few others have been able to metabolize the radiation, but most of them have not. Because Sky was born in space but lives on Earth, her body has a higher tolerance for it than anyone else on the planet. She's expendable. She's the perfect subject to experiment on. They tie her to a table, and begin injecting her with various colored liquids. Eventually the blood pulsing through her veins disappears, and Jenna announces that it has worked. Sky is successfully the first Clablida. Jenna drugs Piper and Sky once again, and puts them in the same spot in the woods where they were taken. When they wake up they don't remember meeting Jenna. Instead they remember wandering off into the woods, getting lost, setting up camp and deciding to find their way home in the morning, and arriving back near their village. Meeting the Delinquents Sky was outside of her house, wandering around her village when she, along with everyone else, saw a flash of light, and something crash onto the ground. She was curious as to what it was, and ran towards the crash site. It took her a day and a half to get there on foot. After the 100 landed on Earth, Sky was the second Grounder to communicate with them (after Lincoln). She first bonded with Bellamy, mainly because she reminded him of Octavia, and she showed him that not all Grounders are bad. Trikru/Skaikru Battle During the battle between the Delinquents and the Grounders, her father and one of her brothers and one of her sisters are killed. This sets Sky against everyone from Skaikru that she had once trusted. When the acid fog comes, Sky flees to a cave nearby with her siblings. They barely had a village to go back to, so they were now going to survive on their own. Finding Arkadia They came upon the rest of the Ark, which was now called Arkadia. They took Sky and her family hostage, and were kept as prisoners until Raven saw that they were being treated as criminals. She explained to Abby that Sky had helped them when they'd landed, and that they need not fear her. She also explained that her name was Sky because she had apparently fallen from the sky as a baby, meaning she was born on the Ark. Abby asked how old Sky was, and Raven replied "Somewhere around fourteen," confirming for Abby that she had just found her youngest daughter, somehow, miraculously alive. She kept this to herself for a long time. Abby instead focused on trying to bond with Sky while treating her injuries. She tried to ask about her family, her hobbies, etc, but Sky wouldn't budge. There was an arrow lodged in her back from where an Arkadia guard had shot her. While Abby was pulling the arrow out she noticed that Sky's back was littered with kill marks. Abby asked her how many she had, and Sky's reply was "I lost count at 100." When Clarke comes back from Mount Weather, Luka tries to kill her to avenge his father and siblings' deaths. Piper attempts to run after him, but Khali and Sky hold her back so she is not shot, too. They begrudgingly agree to fight alongside Skaikru in order to get the Grounders out of Mount Weather, but after that they're gone. Mount Weather They start training, while Sky stays hostile towards the members of Arkadia. She is taken, along with Abby, Kane, Monroe, and Miller's father. The Mountain Men have decided that the bone marrow of the Sky People is more effective than that of the Grounders, but both will do. A.L.I.E. When A.L.I.E./Jaha start handing out the "keys", Sky is one of the last people they attempt to sway. It's not until she, Clarke, Abby, Kane, and the others are in the tower in Polis when Abby finally convinces Sky to swallow the key after threatening to kill Clarke. She takes it, and is temporarily in the City of Light. Although, she has free thought, and isn't under A.L.I.E.'s control. Once A.L.I.E. realizes that she can't read Sky's thoughts she attempts to have her minions kill her. But instead, Sky transports back to Polaris. She starts to reject the chip, and throws it up. Everyone wonders how this could be, and everything finally starts to click for Sky. She starts getting her memories that were taken from her as a child, and she remembers Jenna experimenting on her. She remembers her saying that Sky had become the first Clablida, or "clear blood". Tracking Down Jenna Personality Sky can be very blunt. She tells the truth as it is, and often intimidates others. Romantic Relationships Aiden Montoya Sky had a brief fling with Aiden Montoya. They became friends and kissed once. Sky pulled away and said that it didn't feel right. They're still friends today, and hang out constantly. Cyrus Cyrus is Sky's ex boyfriend. He was a Grounder that lived in her village. She'd known him her whole life, but when they eventually started a romantic relationship he began to get angry easily, and constantly blame her for everything. It started with mental and emotional abuse, which quickly turned into physical abuse. When she was seventeen and was four months into her relationship with Cyrus, Piper walked in to Sky's room to find Cyrus beating her bloody. She pulled him off of her and started punching him in the face, even though Sky protested. Piper almost killed him, but before she could others heard the commotion and came in and pulled her off of him. Cyrus was sent to lockup, which is where he still resides today. Gabriel Hartfield Gabriel and Sky are engaged. Friendships/Familial Relationships Abby Griffin Sky is Abby's daughter. It's very clear that Abby loves her a lot, and was heartbroken when she had to send her down to Earth. They don't meet again until [[Inclement Weather|''Inclement Weather]]'', ''when Sky and her remaining family members are wandering through the woods, too close to the crashed Ark, now called Camp Jaha. Guards see them, and take them all hostage, as they still, at this point, think that Grounders are all bad. She's seen in chains, being brought into a room to be interrogated by Kane. Abby's also in the room with him, but doesn't make the connection until later. While Kane fires questions at her, Sky stays quiet, leaving Abby to wonder if maybe she's gone mute, possibly from PTSD from the recent battle and witnessing the deaths of her family members. When Kane gives up and leaves, Sky finally starts to talk. She tells Abby that Skaikru killed her father, brother, and sister, and that she just wants to get out of this place. Abby tells her that she's sorry for all of the death and destruction that the Sky People have caused, and genuinely sympathizes with her. Willa Willa is Sky's adoptive mother. She's very kind and caring towards her daughter, and it's very clear that they have a strong relationship. Piper Sky, of course, loves all of her siblings, but she's the closest with Piper. Piper is eight years older than her little sister, but that doesn't stop them from being incredibly close and in tune with each other. She and Piper would sneak out of their village in the middle of the night, and go into the woods to talk. They knew how dangerous it was, but they also knew that if anything happened, they would protect each other. As they grew older their relationship didn't change much. When Piper was eighteen she left her family's tent, as an eighteen year old in the village is supposed to do, and she got her own tent across from her old. Sky would typically sleep over in Piper's tent more than her own. Bellamy Blake Bellamy and Sky have a brother/sister-esque relationship. He's the first Sky Person that Sky makes contact with. They originally have a rocky start. Sky sees him as arrogant and hot headed, and Bellamy sees her as rash and overzealous. Alaska Alaska was Sky's mentor, and Sky was her second. She taught her to become a great warrior, and the two were good friends. After Alaska died in battle, Sky was devastated that she'd lost not only her teacher, but her friend as well. Clarke Griffin Clarke and Sky are sisters. Although they never grew up together, Clarke still likes to act like Sky's bossy older sister every chance she gets. Most of the time it's to protect her, but it can come off as Clarke attempting to be a tyrant. Octavia Blake Notes and Trivia * Her birth name is Meredith, after Jake's mother. * The name Meredith is Welsh, meaning "great chief". * She has over 100 kill marks on her back. * Sky used to train everyday and became one of the best warriors in her village. She was a second to Alaska, until Alaska's death in a conflict between Trikru and Azgeda. * Her middle name is revealed by Abby to be Wren. * She and Clarke have an age gap of four years and one month. * Sky is the only known Clablida. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Grounders Category:Sky people Category:Main characters Category:Season one characters Category:Season two characters Category:Season three characters Category:Season four characters Category:Season five characters